Kiba's depression
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Special request for a fan. Hope this makes ya feel better.


Special Oneshot

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm here with a one-shot for ya guys. So there is a special reason for me writing this one and it isn't as random for as you guys think. Yesterday I got a message from a reader saying my stories helped him through some bad and rough times. I care about all of you guys a lot and I've been there myself even on the edge of what depression can lead too. So I just wanna say all of you can message me if you ever feel that way. So I promised him that I would write a one-shot specially dedicated to him. So here it is for Jaredrefan and I hope this helps man and this is kinda what I've felt and been through myself so I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Today was a happy day for the people of Konoha. Well almost everyone for one it was dark and depressing. Kiba Inuzuka sat alone in his room with only his dog Akamaru as company. He was feeling lonely and depressed because it was a hard time for him. Konoha had just won the war and he should be happy but he just couldn't bring himself to feel that.

He was feeling down because he had two realizations about himself that hurt him to think of. The first one is that he realized he was gay. This freaked him out because he had never met another gay guy before and it made him feel like the odd man out. The second thing he realized was that he was in love with his friend Naruto. This was the real root of his despair because he felt that Naruto would never be into him.

This was his main issue now because they had both fought in the war but Naruto had been the hero that won it for them. They had gone to high school together and they had been friends a long time. When he first came to this realization he always tried to act normal around him. He hoped Naruto didn't know because he was scared that he wouldn't want to be his friend anymore because of it.

So here Kiba was on his bed hugging Akamaru close and crying because he felt he wouldn't have a shot and would lose his friend. Just then his phone buzzed and he looked at it to see who was calling. He freaked out and started drying his eyes furiously because it was Naruto. He answered the phone trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hello?" Kiba said. "Hey Kiba how ya been?" Naruto's cheery voice rang out. "Hey Naruto. I-I'm good how about you?" Kiba asked stuttering a bit. "You sure you're ok?" Naruto asked a little suspicious. "Yeah I'm f-fine," Kiba said with a little voice crack. "Ok good I was just calling to check on ya. I haven't heard from ya in like a week," Naruto said. "Oh yeah sorry bout that. Been busy I guess haha," Kiba said with a nervous laugh. "I guess so," Naruto said. "Hey sorry Naruto but I'm kinda busy right now. I'll talk to ya later. Bye," Kiba said. "Ok bye Kiba," Naruto said.

Kiba hung up the phone and immediately regretted it. "I CAN'T I TELL HIM!" Kiba screamed in frustration at himself. He laid back down on his bed and Akamaru snuggled back up with him. He laid his head down and Akamaru and let him comfort him. "Why am I such a coward Akamaru?" Kiba said. Akamaru whined back at him in response.

Kiba laid there like that in thought for a while until he heard a knock at his front door. "I wonder who that is? No one ever comes to find me," Kiba wondered. He got to the door and looked through the peep hole at who was there. He saw that Naruto had shown up at his door with a worried look on his face. Kiba opened the door to see what happened. "Hey Naruto what brings ya here?" Kiba said trying to act casual. "You sounded sad on the phone so I came to cheer ya up," Naruto said flashing a bright smile. "I told you I'm fine," Kiba said.

"Kiba I've known you a long time now. We fought in the war together and we were best friends in high school. I know when you aren't fine," Naruto said sternly. "It's not your job to," Kiba said. "Yes it is. I care a lot about you. More than you know," Naruto said the last part quietly. "What was that?" Kiba asked. "I said I care more about you then you know. Look Kiba I need to tell you something and I don't want you to hate me for it," Naruto said.

"Naruto I would never hate you," Kiba said quietly. "Just promise me you'll hear me out," Naruto pleaded. "OK I will," Kiba said. "Kiba I've been hiding something from you since we were in middle school. I think I'm finally ready to admit it to you. I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but just know I will always be here for you," Naruto confessed. Kiba didn't know how to respond so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him.

Naruto was surprised at first but he eventually started to kiss back. He took control and they backed into Kiba's place. They kicked the door closed and fell on the couch together. They were locked in a full on make out session and they were expressing every ounce of the love they felt through it. They pulled apart for air and they stared into each other's eyes. "I didn't expect that," Naruto said with a grin. "Yeah it was nice," Kiba said. "Yeah. When did you first start liking me?" Naruto asked. "Honestly? After the war. I just realized that all I could think about in the morning and at night was you. You were always my first and last thought of the day. Guess it took me awhile to figure out what that meant," Kiba said.

"I'm glad you did. I never thought you would feel the same way I did. I always hoped but I never thought it'd be reality. You've always been my dream guy," Naruto said. "I felt the same honestly. I figured with you being a hero you could have any guy or girl you want so why would you want me?" Kiba admitted.

"Kiba you could line up a million people from all over and I'd choose you every time," Naruto said. "Thank you Naruto," Kiba said hugging him tight. "I love you Kiba," Naruto said. "I love you too," Kiba said. They laid there holding each other tight. The dark and depressing day for Kiba had turned into the best day of his life.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Well guys how was it? I thought it went pretty well. So in case y'all were wondering I was Kiba. I've been in that situation and had those feelings. I've had the thoughts where no one cared and all that and I gotta say it gets better. Trust me if you're going through a rough time it'll get better so just hang in there. For me it just took the right people to get me there which was my bestie Raven and a certain guy I met a couple weeks ago that has helped me so much and has become very important to me. I don't know what I'd do and where I'd be without them. So just hang in there and you'll find someone I know it. I love you all and until next time. Cya!**


End file.
